broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Index of Canadian government out-of-proper-sequence call letters
The Canadian government has issued call letters to its own stations that do not conform to the international call letter assignments for Canada. At first the stations were run by the Canadian National Railway, and used CNR- calls (which technically should be issued in Morocco). In 1933, the Canadian Radio Broadcasting Commission was set up, and the calls were changed to CRC- calls (which technically should be issued in Portugal). Ultimately the name of the operator was changed to the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, and the calls were changed to CB- calls (which technically should be issued in Chile). The countries involved have allowed Canada to use those calls, without any sort of protest. CBA | CBAA | CBAB | CBAC | CBAD | CBAE | CBAF | CBAG | CBAH | CBAI | CBAJ | CBAK | CBAL | CBAM | CBAN | CBAO | CBAP | CBAQ | CBAR | CBAS | CBAT | CBAU | CBAV | CBAW | CBAX | CBAY | CBAZ CBB | CBBA | CBBB | CBBC | CBBD | CBBE | CBBF | CBBG | CBBH | CBBI | CBBJ | CBBK | CBBL | CBBM | CBBN | CBBO | CBBP | CBBQ | CBBR | CBBS | CBBT | CBBU | CBBV | CBBW | CBBX | CBBY | CBBZ CBC | CBCA | CBCB | CBCC | CBCD | CBCE | CBCF | CBCG | CBCH | CBCI | CBCJ | CBCK | CBCL | CBCM | CBCN | CBCO | CBCP | CBCQ | CBCR | CBCS | CBCT | CBCU | CBCV | CBCW | CBCX | CBCY | CBCZ CBD | CBDA | CBDB | CBDC | CBDD | CBDE | CBDF | CBDG | CBDH | CBDI | CBDJ | CBDK | CBDL | CBDM | CBDN | CBDO | CBDP | CBDQ | CBDR | CBDS | CBDT | CBDU | CBDV | CBDW | CBDX | CBDY | CBDZ CBE | CBEA | CBEB | CBEC | CBED | CBEE | CBEF | CBEG | CBEH | CBEI | CBEJ | CBEK | CBEL | CBEM | CBEN | CBEO | CBEP | CBEQ | CBER | CBES | CBET | CBEU | CBEV | CBEW | CBEX | CBEY | CBEZ CBF | CBFA | CBFB | CBFC | CBFD | CBFE | CBFF | CBFG | CBFH | CBFI | CBFJ | CBFK | CBFL | CBFM | CBFN | CBFO | CBFP | CBFQ | CBFR | CBFS | CBFT | CBFU | CBFV | CBFW | CBFX | CBFY | CBFZ CBG | CBGA | CBGB | CBGC | CBGD | CBGE | CBGF | CBGG | CBGH | CBGI | CBGJ | CBGK | CBGL | CBGM | CBGN | CBGO | CBGP | CBGQ | CBGR | CBGS | CBGT | CBGU | CBGV | CBGW | CBGX | CBGY | CBGZ CBH | CBHA | CBHB | CBHC | CBHD | CBHE | CBHF | CBHG | CBHH | CBHI | CBHJ | CBHK | CBHL | CBHM | CBHN | CBHO | CBHP | CBHQ | CBHR | CBHS | CBHT | CBHU | CBHV | CBHW | CBHX | CBHY | CBHZ CBI | CBIA | CBIB | CBIC | CBID | CBIE | CBIF | CBIG | CBIH | CBII | CBIJ | CBIK | CBIL | CBIM | CBIN | CBIO | CBIP | CBIQ | CBIR | CBIS | CBIT | CBIU | CBIV | CBIW | CBIX | CBIY | CBIZ CBJ | CBJA | CBJB | CBJC | CBJD | CBJE | CBJF | CBJG | CBJH | CBJI | CBJJ | CBJK | CBJL | CBJM | CBJN | CBJO | CBJP | CBJQ | CBJR | CBJS | CBJT | CBJU | CBJV | CBJW | CBJX | CBJY | CBJZ CBK | CBKA | CBKB | CBKC | CBKD | CBKE | CBKF | CBKG | CBKH | CBKI | CBKJ | CBKK | CBKL | CBKM | CBKN | CBKO | CBKP | CBKQ | CBKR | CBKS | CBKT | CBKU | CBKV | CBKW | CBKX | CBKY | CBKZ CBL | CBLA | CBLB | CBLC | CBLD | CBLE | CBLF | CBLG | CBLH | CBLI | CBLJ | CBLK | CBLL | CBLM | CBLN | CBLO | CBLP | CBLQ | CBLR | CBLS | CBLT | CBLU | CBLV | CBLW | CBLX | CBLY | CBLZ CBM | CBMA | CBMB | CBMC | CBMD | CBME | CBMF | CBMG | CBMH | CBMI | CBMJ | CBMK | CBML | CBMM | CBMN | CBMO | CBMP | CBMQ | CBMR | CBMS | CBMT | CBMU | CBMV | CBMW | CBMX | CBMY | CBMZ CBN | CBNA | CBNB | CBNC | CBND | CBNE | CBNF | CBNG | CBNH | CBNI | CBNJ | CBNK | CBNL | CBNM | CBNN | CBNO | CBNP | CBNQ | CBNR | CBNS | CBNT | CBNU | CBNV | CBNW | CBNX | CBNY | CBNZ CBO | CBOA | CBOB | CBOC | CBOD | CBOE | CBOF | CBOG | CBOH | CBOI | CBOJ | CBOK | CBOL | CBOM | CBON | CBOO | CBOP | CBOQ | CBOR | CBOS | CBOT | CBOU | CBOV | CBOW | CBOX | CBOY | CBOZ CBP | CBPA | CBPB | CBPC | CBPD | CBPE | CBPF | CBPG | CBPH | CBPI | CBPJ | CBPK | CBPL | CBPM | CBPN | CBPO | CBPP | CBPQ | CBPR | CBPS | CBPT | CBPU | CBPV | CBPW | CBPX | CBPY | CBPZ CBQ | CBQA | CBQB | CBQC | CBQD | CBQE | CBQF | CBQG | CBQH | CBQI | CBQJ | CBQK | CBQL | CBQM | CBQN | CBQO | CBQP | CBQQ | CBQR | CBQS | CBQT | CBQU | CBQV | CBQW | CBQX | CBQY | CBQZ CBR | CBRA | CBRB | CBRC | CBRD | CBRE | CBRF | CBRG | CBRH | CBRI | CBRJ | CBRK | CBRL | CBRM | CBRN | CBRO | CBRP | CBRQ | CBRR | CBRS | CBRT | CBRU | CBRV | CBRW | CBRX | CBRY | CBRZ CBS | CBSA | CBSB | CBSC | CBSD | CBSE | CBSF | CBSG | CBSH | CBSI | CBSJ | CBSK | CBSL | CBSM | CBSN | CBSO | CBSP | CBSQ | CBSR | CBSS | CBST | CBSU | CBSV | CBSW | CBSX | CBSY | CBSZ CBT | CBTA | CBTB | CBTC | CBTD | CBTE | CBTF | CBTG | CBTH | CBTI | CBTJ | CBTK | CBTL | CBTM | CBTN | CBTO | CBTP | CBTQ | CBTR | CBTS | CBTT | CBTU | CBTV | CBTW | CBTX | CBTY | CBTZ CBU | CBUA | CBUB | CBUC | CBUD | CBUE | CBUF | CBUG | CBUH | CBUI | CBUJ | CBUK | CBUL | CBUM | CBUN | CBUO | CBUP | CBUQ | CBUR | CBUS | CBUT | CBUU | CBUV | CBUW | CBUX | CBUY | CBUZ CBV | CBVA | CBVB | CBVC | CBVD | CBVE | CBVF | CBVG | CBVH | CBVI | CBVJ | CBVK | CBVL | CBVM | CBVN | CBVO | CBVP | CBVQ | CBVR | CBVS | CBVT | CBVU | CBVV | CBVW | CBVX | CBVY | CBVZ CBW | CBWA | CBWB | CBWC | CBWD | CBWE | CBWF | CBWG | CBWH | CBWI | CBWJ | CBWK | CBWL | CBWM | CBWN | CBWO | CBWP | CBWQ | CBWR | CBWS | CBWT | CBWU | CBWV | CBWW | CBWX | CBWY | CBWZ CBX | CBXA | CBXB | CBXC | CBXD | CBXE | CBXF | CBXG | CBXH | CBXI | CBXJ | CBXK | CBXL | CBXM | CBXN | CBXO | CBXP | CBXQ | CBXR | CBXS | CBXT | CBXU | CBXV | CBXW | CBXX | CBXY | CBXZ CBY | CBYA | CBYB | CBYC | CBYD | CBYE | CBYF | CBYG | CBYH | CBYI | CBYJ | CBYK | CBYL | CBYM | CBYN | CBYO | CBYP | CBYQ | CBYR | CBYS | CBYT | CBYU | CBYV | CBYW | CBYX | CBYY | CBYZ CBZ | CBZA | CBZB | CBZC | CBZD | CBZE | CBZF | CBZG | CBZH | CBZI | CBZJ | CBZK | CBZL | CBZM | CBZN | CBZO | CBZP | CBZQ | CBZR | CBZS | CBZT | CBZU | CBZV | CBZW | CBZX | CBZY | CBZZ CNRA | CNRB | CNRC | CNRD | CNRE | CNRF | CNRG | CNRH | CNRI | CNRJ | CNRK | CNRL | CNRM | CNRN | CNRO | CNRP | CNRQ | CNRR | CNRS | CNRT | CNRU | CNRV | CNRW | CNRX | CNRY | CNRZ CRCA | CRCB | CRCC | CRCD | CRCE | CRCF | CRCG | CRCH | CRCI | CRCJ | CRCK | CRCL | CRCM | CRCN | CRCO | CRCP | CRCQ | CRCR | CRCS | CRCT | CRCU | CRCV | CRCW | CRCX | CRCY | CRCZ See also 3- and 4-letter C calls CF | CH | CI | CJ | CK | 4-letter V calls VO | Category:Call letter index pages